It's Ours
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: He'd waited, patiently even. But even faced with the possibility that he's going to get exactly what he wants, he's still a little scared and even more anxious. It's a good thing they have all night.


**Please before reading if you're offended by subjects that related to incest because of their relations in the game, please exit out of the window or hit the back button. If you're not. ^^ Please continue onward.**

**x.X.x**

The TV flashes upon a poorly lit living room. The furnishings are scarce from having just moved in and nothing having been unpacked. Boxes stack in the corner by the window, the curtains drawn tight for privacy. A young brunet slowly slouches down into the worn, gray couch. His blue-gray eyes are unfocused on the TV, his attention being that of the phone call his partner is making upstairs, the noise of the TV masking everything being said.

His lips are turned down in a slight pout, angry that one phone call could possibly ruin the whole night. Three years he had been waiting, every single cell of his being had been craving this day. Because of their age difference and the fact that he was his teacher, he had done just as he asked and shoved every bit of craving under a mental rug. But tonight he had rolled up that rug and tossed it to the side. They had been together on every level except for one and it had been driving this certain brunet up the wall, even though he would never admit it even if tortured.

"Hey Squall guess what?" comes the shouted question from upstairs.

Squall merely slouches further to the point where he's lying on the couch with a well defined frown on his lips. He knew it was coming, the end of the phone call that had ruined his night completely to the point of no return. He doesn't even bother to look up at the man of his interest as he clicks one of the remote's many buttons, channel surfing for something to distract him for the rest of the night. "Would you just tell me." he demands.

The steel in his voice evaporates into a soft yelp as he drops the remote to the floor, lips smothering his own with his arms held tightly at his sides. Panting for air as his partner pulls away with a grin, he glares only for the effect of glaring. "Laguna, just tell me you're leaving so I can get back to watching-"

"I'm not leaving."

Dazzling green eyes shine in the flashing of the TV as images and sound blare across it. Squall can only stare up at Laguna's sincere face framed in by shoulder length, dark brown hair in complete and utter confusion. "I thought you had a job tonight."

"And miss this? Never!"

His hands tangle into Squall's short brown hair, lifting his head up slightly as he leans down to capture his lips again. Squall takes the chance to shove Laguna's short, navy jacket off and to the floor atop the discarded remote. With lust glazing his steel eyes, Squall lets a soft moan slip from his lips as rough kisses trail along his neck. Laguna pulls away for a moment and in one swift movement he has Squall's t-shirt pooled on the floor. Sitting up to straddle Squall's waist, his fingers try to sort through the several belts crisscrossing over his tight fitting pants. Squall can only watch in amusement as Laguna glares down at the many belts overlapping over Squall's hips. "Why do you have to wear so many? It's so confusing!"

The younger brunet can only smile as he slaps Laguna's hand away and sits up, throwing his legs over the side of the couch, ending their moment despite how much he wanted it to continue. "Why do you have to always think about that? You're a perverted moron."

Their eyes of blue and slate lock together, everything about them conflicting as they sit there on the couch. Finally Laguna falls back against the armrest, feet coming up to land softly in Squall's lap. "That's mean Squally."

Squall slips out from under the weight of Laguna's feet, coming back down to sit on them as he places a leg on the couch while the other braces itself against the floor. He slowly lies down on top of Laguna, their bodies pressing together as their lips lock for the briefest second, leaving Laguna pouting at him. "Why are you such a tease?"

"Because you're so fun _to _tease."

Laguna sits up slightly as Squall reaches down to the hem of his gray shirt, prompting the elder to take it off while he lets each belt clunk to the ground. The second the last belt is discarded, Laguna grabs at his hips and drags him back down against his own body. A startled moan is muffled as Laguna pushes their lips together again before abruptly pushing Squall away, a childish grin on his countenance. Brows drawing together, Squall tries to ignore the fire raging through him and to concentrate on what Laguna's doing. Before he can think or move, Squall is up in Laguna's arms with his legs wrapping tightly around his waist. Squall hangs on for dear life as hands cup at his ass while Laguna heads straight for the stairs.

Each step causes a jolt of excitement through the younger's body, each step getting him closer to exactly what he wants. Laguna finally stops at an open door, readjusting his grip on Squall as he hurries forward, letting him plop onto the bed with a hard drop. Squall looks up expectantly at him, causing Laguna to bend over Squall and peel of his pants to reveal even more pale skin. As he places on knee on the bed Squall pushes himself further up on it, head shaking slightly, "You too."

Letting his own jeans drop to the floor at his feet, Laguna slips onto the bed over Squall, pressing soft butterfly kisses along his jaw. "I won't hurt you."

"You know even if you do," his sentence breaks off as shudders rock his body, Laguna's gentle kisses growing steadily lower, "I'll kill you later."

Laguna simply chuckles as he hooks a finger under the rim of thin boxers. "You won't be able to move silly." He reaches a hand up to twine with Squall's trembling fingers, giving a loving and reassuring squeeze. "It's okay, tonight is ours."

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**Don't say it. Don't think it. Just hit the back button and move on with your life if you want to flame me.**

_Now that that's out of my system. ^^ Who just doesn't love these two? I do! And together, yes it's incest. Whatever. Not in my fantasy world known as this story. ^^ So Enjoy? Maybe a little? Okay come on you know you wanna!_


End file.
